The Legend of Red
by JTD3
Summary: Mewtwo was beaten. He had him! But the Legendary had one last trick up his sleeve. He sent the trainer to a whole different world. Now in this world filled with Magic, will Red be able to find a way for him and his Pokemon to go home? Or will the Pokemon Trainer be forced to except Fiore as his new home. With Fairy Tail. (Temporary Hiatus as of now.)
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Red.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Legendary"**

 **DIsclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or Pokemon Red and Blue.**

 **Chapter 1: Mewtwo's trump card!**

… **..** **Cerulean Cave …..**

This is it… the moment I have been waiting for since the start. I have found the 150th pokemon! The first half of my job is done, now begins part two… catch it.

"Charizard! Use Fire Blast!" My Charizard… I remember when he was a little Charmander. A small orange lizard, with a pale yellow underbelly, and fire that lit his tail. After a long time he has evolved to a Chameleon, and finally to a Charizard. He now stand a neck over me, his once round head became sharper and more define. Charmander had grown wings on his back, that give him amazing speed in flight. And the flame that covered his tail had grown brighter and larger than ever.

"Char!" He roared as a blast of fire escaped his mouth. The flame took the form of the kanji for 'Big' as it sailed at the opposing pokemon. The pokemon looked annoyed as it held out a three fingered hand. Before the attack could hit it, the pokemon swiped his hand, and the flame went with it.

"Whoa…" As far as far he knew, Charizard's Fire Blast had never been deflected like that… Never.

" _ **You shouldn't have come here human!"**_ The young boy stood there in shock. This pokemon could use telepathy to talk. The pokemon in question, is a one of a kind pokemon. It stands a few inches shorter than Charizard, grey skin with a purple underbelly, and a purple tail. This is Mewtwo. A psychic legendary pokemon. It was said to be created in a lab, from an extinct pokemon called Mew.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" The fire pokemon reacted on the second. A huge torrent of fire escaped his huge mouth.

" _ **It won't work!"**_ Just as before he swiped the flame away. Charizard look angered that his flame was put out so easy.

"Use Mega Punch!" Charizard saw it as a way to unleash pent up anger. He flew towards Mewtwo at his top speed. He could feel the familiar energy fill his fist as he threw it at Mewtwo.

" _ **Your persistent human."**_ Mewtwo created a purple shield around himself, and once Charizard's punched it, the Fire/Flying type pokemon was sent flying back. The boy was hit by Charizard's wing as his starter pokemon hit a boulder behind them.

"Charizard! Are you ok buddy?" Said pokemon gave a grunt in reply. The boy smirked as he turned back to Mewtwo. The smirk fell as he saw the amount of damage Mewtwo received… or lack of. Mewtwo looked like he just walked out of a shower, after a good night's rest.

" _ **It is futile to fight me. Your down to your last slave, human. And even if you do get a hit in, it would do little good."**_ The boy just stood there in silence. Charizard took notice and gave a worried look toward his partner.

"Charizard's not my slave! He is my partner! My Friend! I made a promise to finish the Pokedex, that Professor Oak entrusted to me! I can't give up here! Not until I have all 150 pokemon!" The boy glared defiantly at Mewtwo. The physic took a step back in shock. Every other so called 'Trainer' he has met used pokemon as tools. But this one… he was different. There was a fire in his eyes that just screamed determination.

" _ **Even so… I still will not be captured by a lowly human!"**_ He started to rush at the young boy. Yet before he could attack the boy, an unexpected punch hit the side of his face.

"Char!" Charizard used Mega Punch. Mewtwo was incredibly surprised. Not by that the Charizard hit him, but that he _felt_ the blow. Mewtwo was launched away, and fell into the water.

"Charizard! Thanks buddy!" Before more could be said, Mewtwo bursted out of the water.

" _ **Impressive. You hit me. But it won't happen again."**_ The physic pokemon said in full confidence. He used his abilities to take control over Charizard, and slam him into the boy.

"AAAAHHHH" the boy felt incredibly pain as his partner was used as a hammer. He fell face first on the ground as Charizard continued on.

"ROOOOAAAARRRR!" The fire pokemon used all his will power to break away from Mewtwo's grasps. This gained another look of shock from Mewtwo. The boy took the advantage.

"Use wing attack! Followed by Fire Blast!" Before Mewtwo could react Charizard slashed at him with his wings then while Mewtwo was recovering, the fire pokemon let loose another Wave of fire. The boy smirked at Mewtwo's face. The attack hit him directly. Smoke covered the area where Mewtwo was.

"That had to put on some damage." The boy had a hopeful tone in his voice. That is until the smoke cleared revealing the same purple shield from before. Mewtwo gave both of them a furious glare.

"uh-oh." Faster than they could react, Mewtwo sent both Trainer and Pokemon flying together in the water. The first thing the boy noticed was how cold the water felt. The next was that it was dark in the freezing water. He slowly opened his eyes to look for Charizard's flame. Looking to his left the boy found the burning tail of Charizard. His eyes widen at how small the flame had become.

"GAGH!" No air… he need to get up, but Charizard was still down there. He can't leave Charizard to die! The boy swam for the fire pokemon as fast, as he could. He reached his back wings and shook the lizard like pokemon.

"GRRRRR" The boy kept shaking Charizard,

 _Come on Charizard! Just wake up… please… don't…die…_

The boy took no notice to the shining in his pocket, or the shining on Charizard's chest. All he wanted was to save his partner.

 _Wake up buddy…_

His vision was getting blurry, he knew that he would soon lose consciousness. Then both of them would die.

 _Wake up… wake up… WAKE UP!_

The Charizard's eyes snapped open, as if hearing his partners thoughts. The boy had the biggest smile on his face, but it soon drowned when he felt himself lose the last of his breath. The glowing from the two intensified. Surrounding the two, Charizard felt… rejuvenated. But then he saw his partner slowly closing his eyes. Fear enveloped the fire pokemon.

"Char!" The Charizard grabbed hold of his partner and flapped his powerful wings. Only they felt… stronger. With a powerful series of flaps, Charizard reached the surface, with the boy in toe. Water was splashed all around them as the Charizard raced to land. Once on land in the dark cave, Charizard put the boy down.

"Char!" The boy did not stir. Fear enveloped the fire pokemon's eyes. He proceeded to place his claw on the boy's chest. It sent a jolt of swift through the boy. The proceed to push lightly. He repeated the process. Water was coughed up from the boy's mouth. Then he started to breath normally.

"Char." Said the pokemon, before he noticed another set of eyes. He turned to see Mewtwo with shock on his face.

" _ **You… evolved further… how?"**_ Charizard was confused by the comment, until he saw a flash of blue. Looking down, he did not find the familiar orange scales he had, but Black where he was once orange, and blue where he was a pale yellow. The color was not the only fire was erupting from both his mouth and the tip of his tail, his shoulders had black and blue spikes, the horns on his head had blue tips, and the wings became sharper and more define.

" _ **It does not matter anymore. You are still weaker than me. And even if you could beat me, your human cannot throw one of those accused devices at me!"**_ Mewtwo opened his arms wide and created multiple stars. He fired the stars at the new Charizard.

"Char!" Charizard moved to the left as the stars flew. Yet they turned and went right back at him. Charizard decided to counter the move Swift with his own. In a similar manner as Mewtwo, Charizard created Stars that then flew away to counter the other attack. There were small explosions when the stars met each other.

" _ **So... you can think without the human orderi-."**_ Mewtwo was unprepared for Charizard's attack. He flew at high speeds, and hit the psychic pokemon in the gut, sending him spiraling backwards. Mewtwo hit the side of the cave with a thud.

Charizard was not done just yet. With a mighty yell, the blue fire pokemon flew at Mewtwo with a blue flame in his hand. Mewtwo saw this coming and ducked to the right. Charizard could only smirk as he stopped mid air and opened his mouth. A familiar blue flame erupted from the blue fire pokemon. Charizard used Fire Blast.

" _ **Damn! You knew i'd try to dodge the attack!"**_ Mewtwo muttered a curse as the flames hit his left side. That was the day Mewtwo first felt true pain.

"Char!" Suddenly Charizard appeared behind Mewtwo with his sharp claws outstretched. Charizard made for a down swipe with his razor sharp claws. A small trace of blood leaked from Mewtwo shoulder, as he tried to sidestep the attack.

" _ **Three times you have caused damage to me. You are indeed a rare sight to behold. But I will not be defeated by a slave to a human!"**_ Mewtwo rushed Charizard with a surprising amount of speed. With A purple shield coming to life Charizard immediately jumped out of the way. Mewtwo did a quick U-turn and was on route to Charizard.

"Char!" The fire pokemon needed to find a way to turn this around. Unlike his partner, Charizard was all brute force. The boy did the thinking while Charizard did as instructed.

" _ **ROAR!"**_ Mewtwo was right on top of Charizard with his shield intact. Charizard had an idea. With all his might, Charizard grabbed hold of Mewtwo's shield. At that moment pain flooded his system, but he gave a defiant yell as he flew into air. Charizard ignored the screaming pain as he turned to the ground. In one final burst of strength, the fire pokemon threw Mewtwo and his shield into the ground. Charizard smirked as the shield dissipated.

"Charizard?" Said fire pokemon turned to the right, to see his partner standing there, in both shock and awe.

"Char!" The fire lizard roared happily. With a couple flaps he was right in front of his partner.

"What happened to you bud? This… this is amazing!" The boy smiled as he gave Charizard a couple pats on the back.

" _ **That… HURT!"**_ Mewtwo burst from the ground. He has multiple cut, bruises, and blood spots. He pants slowly in hopes for the two not noticing. But the boy can see it as clear as day.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard did not hesitate to attack the physic pokemon. the torrent of blue fire raced to Mewtwo. The tired physic, tried to put his shield up, but was not fast enough. He felt the full force of Charizard's burning fire.

" _ **Damn!"**_ Mewtwo fell to a knee. he could barely stand, let alone fight. He has one last move to try. It's a hit or miss move that he swore not to do unless absolutely necessary.

"Good job Charizard! Ok! Master Ball go!" The boy dug in his pocket for the Master ball. Finding it he quickly tossed it at the Psychic pokemon. Mewtwo was ready. He held both hands out, and with a mighty roar, crimson energy shot out to the trainer and pokemon. Mewtwo's smirk fell as he saw the Master ball was missed, and was heading right for him.

"What the?" Charizard stood in front of the boy protectively. Only the boy saw the Master ball hit Mewtwo. It was sucked up into the ball. He wanted to see if the ball caught Mewtwo, but he was to late as the crimson energy enveloped both himself and Charizard. He didn't notice a single device fall from his backpack, as the crimson energy took over his vision. He faintly saw three stars appear, making him smile before the red energy forced him into unconsciousness.

Where there was once two pokemon and a trainer, there now stood, a Master ball, and a red device called… the Pokedex.

The pokedex was flipped open, to reveal a picture of a young trainer. He had a red hat, a bright red jacket, blue pants, black shirt, black hair that shined from the light, and a pair of red eyes.

His trainer ID said 'Red'

… **..END…..**

 **Well! How was that! I wanted to write something with this particular character. I find Red to be such a usable character. His personality resemble himself from the Origins anime, but there will be some key differences. He will be a bit more cold toward other people, and during battle he will be more strategic than shown in the small anime. On the Fairy Tail side, this will start right before the 'Battle of Fairy Tail.' And yes, I am aware that I have been focusing on Fairy Tail… well come on can ya blame me? But Next, I'll be updating an older story.**

 **JTD3 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Red.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

… **..Dirt road to Mongolia…..**

"That was a 'fun' Vacation." Came a sarcastic comment from a teen. He has black hair, green loose fitting pants, a white dress shirt with a black shirt underneath.

"I know right! That giant chicken was really tough! And the hotel was super awesome!" The excited voice of another teen. He has pink hair, a white scarf, an open black and gold vest, and white loose fitting pants.

"I'm pretty sure Gray was being sarcastic Natsu…" Beside's Natsu, stand a teen girl. She has blond hair with a single ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon, a baby blue and white sleeveless shirt, and a short blue skirt.

"Trying to explain that to Natsu is like you going on a diet. Not gonna happen." Said a small blue cat that stands on two legs, with a green backpack. The girl turns to the cat with rage on her face.

"You wanna repeat that furball!?" She asked with anger on her face, as she gets ready to pummel the cat.

"AAHHH! NATSU HELP!" The cat then used magic to bring forth his wings, and fly on Natsu's shoulder

"After what you said to me? Sorry buddy, but you're on your own." Replied the Dragon Slayer with clear annoyance on his face. WIth Natsu not being any help, Happy decided to fly towards the young woman for assistance.

"ERZA! HELP!" Cried Happy as he proceeds to hide behind her back. The young woman has scarlet red hair, a white dress shirt similar to Gray's, a dark blue skirt that reaches her knees, and multiple bandages on her arms, legs, and torso.

"I apologies Happy, but you dug your own grave, and I am in no position to be of assistance." Said Erza with a small smirk as the cat pales in fear.

"Come'er you darn dirty cat!" Screams Lucy as she charges at the flying cat. Seeing her approach, Happy's instinct kick in, and he quickly flies away into a nearby tree.

"That should teach him to stop making fun of me." Lucy chirps happily with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so." Commented Gray while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah well… it's a start." She said with her head low.

"Aww cheer up Lucy. Were almost at Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he put his arm over the Celestial Spirit mage.

"Yeah that's a plus." Lucy smiled at Natsu and continued walking with the others.

"Hey guys!" Shouts Happy from the tree he hid in.

"Yeah. What is it buddy?" Replied Natsu as he looks at the blue cat.

"I found a weird guy! He's laying on the grass, looking all beat up! There's also a big weird orange rock you guys need to see! It's on fire!" Shouted the cat as he grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and started to pull the Dragon Slayer to the sight.

"Well what are the rest of you waiting for! Hurry up!" Natsu said to the others as he got up and ran with Happy. The confused wizards decided that following Happy would be best at this point.

"Wait for me Fire Breath!" Shouted the Ice Maker Mage, as he run after the two. The two female's then start to jog after the boys.

… **..The sight…..**

"You were right Happy. This guy does look weird, and that rock is even weirder." Natsu commented while looking over the unconscious kid. He didn't look older than thirteen or fourteen. The kid is wearing a red jacket, over a black shirt, blue baggy jeans, and a red hat that covers his black hair. So far he seems like an ordinary kid to Natsu.

"You flaming idiot! Don't just run off" Turning around Natsu glared at his rival, Gray.

"You wanna say that again, Ice Princess!" Retorted Natsu As the both of them butted heads.

"Natsu, Gray!" Before either of them could even recognize the danger, they were hit on the head by none other than Erza.

"There is a wounded child, and the both of you start FIGHTING!" The redhead yelled in fury. In her rage, Erza hit the two idiots once more.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They both screamed as Erza could only look in anger. Lucy stood there, looking over the kid.

"He really doesn't look all that injured. Just some light scratches." She said to herself. In the background, Erza is still making the two scream-

"MERCY!" They begged in union. Erza slammed her foot down.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving!" She stated while still giving the two a death glare.

"We will!" Erza's face then turned to the boy. Seeing his condition, Erza simply walked over to the kid and kneeled next to him.

"This is no place for us to have a proper meeting..." She began while slowly bringing the kid up. "We will bring him back to the guild with us." She finished while slinging the kid over her shoulder.

"HUH!?" Her companions screamed in confusion. Bringing the kid to the guild?

"Yes. We have to get back soon, and leaving him here would be irresponsible." She reasoned while walking ahead, back to Mongolia.

"Okay… but you have to explain it to Gramps, why we have a knocked out kid with us." Joked Natsu as he runs to catch up with Erza.

"Grrrrr." They four stopped at the growl. They slowly turned to see what animal had wanted to fight them. Yet all of their jaws dropped at the sight.

Standing on two hind legs, glaring at them with sharp eyes, baring his teeth in a show of hostility, a large orange dragon like creature, with a flame on the tip of its tail.

"Natsu. is that…" Began Gray with widen eyes.

"A Dragon…" Replied Natsu, who was equally as surprised as his friends.

"CHAR!" Roared the beast in anger. WIthout much time to react, The Dragon flapped his wings, and shot at Erza, who was taken by surprise.

"What?" She asked to no one, and in that moment she got ready to counter, yet the Dragon made a movement above her, rather than at her. It stretched out a claw and grabbed the back of the kids jacket. It was then Erza realized, that the Dragon wasn't interested in them. It wanted the kid.

"No!" She shouts as she attempted to grab the boy's pants leg. Yet the Dragon was having none of it, as he spun to the side, holding the kid close.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu surprised the Dragon by nailing a solid his to it's head, but to the Dragon Slayers surprise the Dragon shrugged off the blow and used its tail to knock away the fire mage. The blow caused Natsu to have a rough landing to the ground.

"No way!" Shouted the blue cat in awe. He had never seen anyone under S-Class mage, walk unharmed by Natsu's attack.

"CHAR!" The Dragon yelled in anger. The four mages gathered their baring while staring at the Dragon.

"Natsu, are you sure this is a Dragon? It doesn't seem at all like what you told us, about Igneel." Commented Gray as he got ready to defend himself. He crouched into his Ice-Make stance, ready to use Ice-Make Hammer.

"It's strange alright. I can see the intelligence in his eyes, but he doesn't talk, and is a lot smaller than Igneel. It could be that he's a newborn." Natsu said while eyeing the Dragon, with the boy still in it's arms.

"We can't risk a full on assault with the child still in it's arms." Said Erza while gazing for any open spots in the Dragon's defense, and while she could see a few, there was a likely chance of hurting the child.

 **OPEN: GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!**

Swiping the key down, Lucy called forth a bright golden light. When the light faded, standing there is a humanoid black and white bull, carrying a big axe.

"Oh miss Lucy. What a smoking hot bod'! How about a reward, after I MOOOOOVE this obstacle." Shouted the cow man. The Dragon looked on in mild shock, yet regained his composure.

"Lets beat up a overgrown lizard." Gray calmly said, as he began walking forward. Seeing the movement the Dragon tensed. They saw the Dragon take another look at the boy in his arms.

"What's he thinking?" Asked Natsu in barely a mutter.

"CHAR!" Sound vibrations waved around them. Lucy, Happy, and Taurus put there hands over her ears in a failed attempt to stop the noise. Yet Natsu, Gray, and Erza stood there ground, gritting their teeth.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsu Unleashed a torrent of fire on the Dragon, yet with the sound vibrations still in effect, the Flames made a U-turn and right into Natsu's face. After the failed attempt, the vibrations died down and they all looked to see what the Dragon would do next. Only to see the faint outline of a far away figure getting smaller.

"He took the kid!" Shouted Natsu as he decided to run after the flying Dragon. Yet before he could get far, Erza grabbed the back of his shirt, to keep him in place.

"Wait you fool! We can't just rush into this. That is a Dragon, and Dragon Slayer or not, I'm going to the guild for a bit of back up. Natsu, I trust you and your nose to track both the beast and the boy. Me, Lucy, and Gray will head back to the guild for reinforcements." She commanded, while dragging the two mages behind her.

"Yeah sure, Just leave it to me. I'll find them." Natsu replied with a wide grin, ready for a fight.

."I'm glad you understand." And with that, the The three (Plus Happy) disappeared from view.

… **..A cave outside of Mongolia…..**

 _Ugh… I feel like my body was used as Machops personal punching bag. What happened?_

Red could feel himself laying on the cold ground. What a surprise that it didn't help with his aching body. The last thing he could remember. Finding the cave, seeing the pokemon that beat blue, then engaging it in a battle. Red's eyes widen as he shot up.

"CHARIZARD!" Red shouted out for his partner. It didn't take long for the overgrown lizard to rush inside the cave. 'Almost' knocking back on the ground. Red chuckled at his excited pokemon, while giving a rub on the head.

"Hey buddy! Good to see ya." Red said while still rubbing the fire type's head.

"CHAR!" Chanted Charizard with nothing but glee. Red could see, that while he did evolve and grow, that his little Charmander was still there. It made him smile.

"Come on bud, get up. You're crushing my legs." Charizard listened, and stood on his hind legs. Red took a deep breath of air. He really cared for the pokemon, but he was just so huge!

"Thanks bud." Red said while trying to stand on his aching legs. Charizard noticed and offered his head as a stabilizer. Quietly thanking the pokemon, Red put his arm over the draconic head and lifted.

"Char?" Red could tell that the pokemon was asking about his health. After all the things they been through, it'd be hard NOT to understand the fire/flying pokemon.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much." He partily lied. Red's head pounded, his legs felt unsteady, and hands almost refused to work. Charizard easily saw through the half baked lie. It didn't help that Red couldn't lie to save his own life.

"Char." Stated the Fire type while looking at the trainer with half closed eyelids. Red had the decency to scratch the back of his head. Before either could continue, there was a loud 'SNAP' from the entrance. Looking over to the noise, Red found a teen, that looks between 16 to 18 with pink hair, standing there with a small grin on his face.

"Found ya."

 **THE END.**

 **Sorry for not updating… well anything. I have no excuse but pure, unadulterated, laziness. That's all. Plane and simple. I have realized this, and I am going to try my very best to fix it! Also… I have a new story I'm working on, and it's a crossover between RWBY Bleach, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, and Naruto. It'll be in the RWBY universe with various characters from these sires mixed in to fit the RWBY universe. There will be a four man/woman team with a character from each. Just telling you guys incase your interested.**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Red.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

… **..Cave outside Mongolia…..**

"Found ya!" The pinkette shouted as he smirked. Charizard took a defensive position over Red, who looked awfully confused.

"HERE I COME!" Natsu screamed as he lit his body on fire. Red stepped back in shock, While Charizard ran to meet the Dragon Slayer.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

"CHAR!" Red looked to see Charizard perform Mega-Punch, while coming to a stalemate with the teen.

Red could hardly believe it. A teen was holding his own against Red's most powerful Pokemon. It was unreal to the ten year old. Not to mention the fact that the other kid WAS ON FIRE!

"CHAR!" With a flick of his tail, Charizard made the teen trip backwards. And with his claws, Charizard slammed the kid into the rocky ground.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**

The teen quickly did a spin kick while igniting his legs on fire, and then hopping back up.

Red stared for a little while longer, before regaining his composure. His strategic mind coming back to him.

The pinkette had the abilities of a fire/fighting type Pokemon. So it would be safe to assume he had the same weaknesses.

"Charizard! Use wing attack!" Charizard flew in the air on the second. His wings started to glow white, as he speed at Natsu.

Natsu didn't even notice the attack coming as he stared at the beat up kid, who gave the Dragon orders. It confused Natsu.

"CHAR!" Natsu suddenly felt an annoying amount of pain rush his sides. It felt a lot more painful than all the other attacks, yet seemed to have the same amount of force put into it.

"Damn!" Natsu shouted as he almost took a knee. He regained his composure just in time to catch himself.

 _Charizard isn't at his best, so if he keeps on fighting then it's likely he'll run out of stamina before being able to finish this. I have to do it._

Natsu jumped over Charizards attempt at repeating the move. A wide smirk grew on the Dragon Slayer's face, as the Fire/Flying type made a U-turn for Natsu.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

Charizard was surprised when the two whips of fire smashed him to the ground. Natsu didn't let up, as he inhaled…

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

The torrent of fire raced at the downed Charizard. Yet the flying Pokemon looked up just in time to roll out of the way.

"CHARIZARD, USE SLASH!" Charizard took off, after the Dragon Slayer with his claw cocked back. Natsu grinned as his right hand burst into flames once more.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Both attacks met and, surprisingly, Natsu came out unharmed. Yet that wasn't the intention.

Natsu was flung right into the cave roof. While Charizard returned back to the ground by Red.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna switch you out." Charizard looked at Red with understanding, yet annoyed, eyes. Taking is as an 'Okay,' Red took out Charizard's Pokeball from his belt.

"See ya soon buddy." The red glow from the Pokeball shot at Charizard, consuming him.

"Char!" With what Red knew as 'Good Luck' Charizard vanished into the Pokeball. Likeing his wounds for the next fight.

"Where'd that dragon go?" Natsu said as he landed in the ground. Slightly ticked at the dragon 'leaving' the battle.

"He's not your opponent anymore." Red said quietly. Pulling his hat down, and grabbing a Pokeball off his belt. Natsu cocked an eyebrow, while gaining his grin back.

"Then is it you?" He asked while slowly getting fired up.

"No." Red said looking forward with no emotion showing on his face. A mask as to not let the opponent know his movements.

"Then who-" Natsu was interrupted as Red threw the Pokeball right at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu grinned as he went to punch the in-coming red and white ball. Only for a red light to shoot out of the ball, and blind the Dragon Slayer.

That's when Natsu felt it. His punch connected to something. Something FREAKING HARD! Natsu quickly retraced his hand while backtracking.

"OUCH!" He whined while cradling his hurt hand. That's when he noticed the shadow over him.

"Eh?" Looking to the cause, Natsu's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Standing in front the Dragon Slayer, Stood a giant turtle.

A giant blue turtle, with a pale underside, two stubby legs, two stubby arms to go with, a shell that covers his entire torso, and two tank barrels on his back. That along with his sharp eyes, made the giant turtle very intimidating.

Also the fact that it's A GIANT TURTLE, WITH ROCKETS ON HIS BACK!

"Uuuuhhhh…. Hi?" Natsu tried, and looked small while doing it.

"Blastoise." It said in a quiet and deep voice. Almost like a greeting.

"Water gun." Without hesitation, both barrels on the giant turtle's back aimed right at Natsu.

"WAIT! I CAN-" Whatever he may have said, was canceled as two pillars of water shot at Natsu, forcing the Son of Igneel to fly out of the cave. Fast.

"*GURGEL!*" Came the inaudible speech from Natsu. Blastoise looked at Red with an eye raised. And Red responded by simply pointing out to where Natsu was throw.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Blastoise was use to fire being thrown at him. But by a HUMAN! This made the blue turtle widen his eyes quite a bit. Yet he took the full brunt of the attack. Not caring where it came from.

A huge explosion took the turtle, and some of the cave while we're at it. A dust cloud came over the entrance, leaving Natsu to keep watch for anything fishy.

"Water Gun again." Came the voice of Red. His voice seemed to have little emotion to it, which sorta freaked Natsu out. Yet not as much as the wave of water rushing him!

"Shit!" Natsu tried to jump away, yet the sheer size of the blast caught him. Forcing him back once more.

"BLASTOISE!" Out from the dust, the giant turtle, with Red riding his back, rushed out the cave. Ready to continue the fight.

The last thing they thought to see, was a few dozen swords pointed right at them.

"Stop. Right there."

… **..Dirt Road Earlier…..**

"Now Erza, are you sure it was a Dragon?" Asked an old voice. The voice belonged to Master Makarov. Master of the Fairy Tail guild, and Grandfather Figure to many in the guild.

"Yes Master. Even Natsu himself said it was extremely similar to Dragon kind. Yet it was small, and could not speak. Leaving us to believe that it's only a child." She said while running to the scene of the last fight. Hoping for a clue, as to where the Dragon and Natsu went.

"And it has a small child in it's claws?" Receiving a nod, the old man looked to where the battle was fought.

"Just what are we looking for, Master?" Came an adult male voice. Elfman Strauss. The 'Manliest Man' of Fairy Tail.

"For some sign of where Natsu could have gone. If we find him, then we find the Dragon and the boy." Explained Erza while gazing at the area for any sign of the Dragon Slayer.

"Ummm… Erza?" Gray asked while looking off to the distance. Erza turned to him with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, Gray." That's when she saw he was pointing at something far away.

"I think I found his trail." Looking at the place the Ice-Make wizard was pointing, smoke could be seen gathering in the sky.

Erza immediately Knew it was Natsu's doing. 'Cause when there's fire, there's smoke. And Natsu fire wasn't excluded.

"Well then? Let's get moving! And show that Dragon who the real man is!" Taking off in a sprint, Elfman dashed ahead all the other. Gray soon followed after the huge man, with the other two following close behind.

… **..Present…..**

"Stop. RIght there." Erza commanded, with many swords from her large collection pointed right at the Giant Turtle and boy.

"Blastoise!" The Water type said in a challenging tone. Red noticed this and calmly patted the Turtle on the head.

"Calm down. One wrong move, and we're shish-kabobed." Red said in the most calm and silent tone he could. Blastoise looked at the kid on his back, before giving in to the suggestion.

"Good."

"Erza, I thought you said it was a Dragon. Not a giant blue turtle." Elfman said while moving a bit closer. Looking at every detail on the Pokemon.

"Not the same thing we fought." Gray commented while staring at Blastoise with a raised eyebrow. Wondering where it came from.

"It's a different creature. Very different from the last one we encountered." She said while keeping a close eye on it. Noticing every little twitch it had in anticipation.

Yet they didn't realize, that Red was doing the same. Looking at each one and judging them based one posture and outlook.

 _The woman, Erza, seems to be the most threatening so far. Most likely close and long range if the flying swords she has is any indication. I'll classify her as a physic and rock type for now._

 _The big man, possibly the less powerful out of them, yet still a danger. Close range and heavy attacks if his build and posture is anything to go by. Possibly a normal type if I had to guess._

 _The black haired man, the most unpredictable out of them. If he has powers like the other two, then he could be like the pink haired guy. Able to hit you close, medium, and long range. Ice, Water, or Ghost type. If he is, then I'll have to use another Pokemon._

 _And the small man. I can tell he's stronger than the others. The way he has an aura of respect around him, makes him even more dangerous. His stature and look leave almost nothing for him to figure what type he would be._

If he was to fight, there was no doubt his Pokemon would lose sooner or later. He needed an escape plan.

That's when an Idea popped inside Red's head. It was simple, yet brilliant.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin on the dirt." He said while jumping off the water Pokemon. Getting two Pokeballs off his belt.

"What are you-" Erza was interrupted as the giant Water Pokemon pulled his limbs, barrels, and head into his shell while landing on the ground with a thud. And before the Requip mage could do anything else, the shell started to spin. First at a slow pace, then it got a lot faster.

Erza looked on, as the spinning turtle shell gathered dirt into the air. It wasn't long before her vision, along with the vision of everyone else, was obscured by the cloud of smoke.

That's when she realized the boys plan. It wasn't to fight, it was to escape.

Without waiting, Erza changed into her **HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOUR.** And with a swipe of her sword, all the dust in the air filtered away in the wind.

Yet it was far too late. Blastoise was nowhere to be seen, and new creature turned up in it's place.

A huge bird with brown and pale feathers, two huge wings, reddish orange tail feathers, and two sharp talons as feet. The bird gave a screech as the kid jumped on it's back.

"Let go Pidgeot." Red said while stroking the back of it's head. The bird looked back, and gave a nod. And in one flap, both Trainer and Pokemon were high in the sky. Making a get-away from the mages below.

Or, that's what Red had hoped for. As the bird was forced to maneuver around many different swords flying at them. Seriously!? What did they even want from him!?

Back on the ground, Erza was using her telekinesis over the swords to keep the two flyers in range.

She almost had them. Just a little more time and-

"Erza, that's enough. Let the child go." Makarov said while walking in front the knight. It didn't take long for Erza to stop. She opted to stare at the retreating child, finally free from her range. Wondering why the Master just let him go.

As was the question on the other mage's minds. They basically had him, why let him go?

"With all do respect Master Makarov, why?" She asked while the other looked at the man.

"Erza, you should be ashamed of yourself. I thought you knew better," He said in a disappointed tone. Looking directly into the shocked eyes of Erza. "We came here under the pretense that a Dragon was holding a child hostage. Yet what we found, was a boy riding a giant turtle. While also commending the turtle."

They were starting to get it now, and the guilt slowly filled them at that moment.

"It's clear that the boy was in no real danger. While I don't blame you for thinking that, I do blame you for attacking the same boy you wanted to protect. Just because you want answers, you can't force them out of the victim." Makarov continued while slightly glaring at her. Making sure the lesson sunk in.

"Y-Yes, I have no idea why I acted so foolishly. Please forgive me Master." She said while bowing to her superior. The man's eye softened and he turned to where the boy flew off to.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the boy, when your paths cross again." Makarov said while still looking at the birds disappearing figure.

"Yes Master." Erza looked down at the ground in thought. She made a rookie mistake today. And she will accept it.

"Ummm… Master?" Makarov turned to Gray, motioning for the teen to continue.

"What happened to flame brain?" Gray of course meant Natsu. And it did raise up the point, where was the Dragon Slayer?

"WHERE IS HE!" Screamed a voice as it jumped out of the bushes.

Looking at the teen, it was Natsu. Soaking wet, and with dirt and twigs stuck in his hair. A flame in his eyes while looking all around the place.

"What happened to you?" Elfman asked while a small smirk. Already having an idea.

"THAT GIANT TURTLE HAPPENED!" Natsu's form caught fire at the mention of his defeat. He'd get the turtle NEXT TIME!

"Natsu, what happened before we got here?" Asked the Master while holding in a small laugh at the pinkette.

"I'll tell ya what happened. I was beating the Dragon, then the turtle showed!" Natsu wanted to tear the turtle tank apart with his bare hands!

"And what happened during the fight?" Erza asked, or more like commanded while looking at the seething Dragon Slayer.

"I punched him, hurt my hand doing it. Then he blasts me with a giant water gun, WHICH FREAKING SUCKED! Then I used my Breath Attack on him, yet from what I saw it didn't do much to him. And then he caught me in a EVEN BIGGER version of his Water Gun. That's how I was sent so far away."

"Next thing I know, I'm running back all dirty, with an aching shoulder, and the need to kick it's ASS!" Fire seemed to dance around Natsu as he glared at the cave. He'd be drinking turtle soup soon. VERY soon.

"Their gone." Makarov said, while Natsu slumped down that second.

"Master," Started Erza looking at the small man. "Will our paths cross with his again?"

"That's not up to me, to decided. We'll just have to wait and see."

… **..THE END…..**

 **So, how was it? Recently, thanks to a reviewer, I got my drive back to type for this story. I lost it for a while, but don't worry. I FOUND IT IN MY SOCK DRAWER!**

 **So, Red isn't just stuck with Charizard. He has Blastoise and Pigeot as well! Along with some other Pokemon! You guys can probably guess two of three other Pokemon he has.**

 **That's all I have for the AU.**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Red.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACK**

 **Chapter 4: Not Red's day.**

 **AU: Okay guys, this is where I show you guys the difference from how Red reacts to people when compared to how he does with his Pokemon.**

 **Where with his Pokemon he will seem much more like the Anime Origins version of Red.**

 **WIth other people like him, who he's not accustomed to, he will be more like his VideoGame counterpart. Not very talkative and cold.**

… **..Hargeon…..**

"This place is weird…"

Standing in the middle of the busy streets, Red looked at the people as they went about their daily lives. Unaware that they were all being watched, and studied by the boy. Trying to make sense of this strange world he found himself in.

After that little brawl at the cave, Red went almost as far as Pidgeot could take him. Landing right outside of this town late last night. Red had decided to sleep in the woods, and then walk around the port city in the morning. Which was earlier that day.

At the beginning it was quite clear to Red that this wasn't his world. Mostly because the lack of Pokemon, and that people here used 'magic' in their daily lives. It didn't take long to find the connection between this… 'magic' and the people that had attacked him and his pokemon. Good news, he now knew that this world was called Earthland. Great.

The young boy was lucky that people loved to talk in the wide open. He learned all this info from simply eavesdropping on several conversations. Yet the exact details about 'magic' and what it exactly WAS either wasn't known, or wasn't something that people talked about.

Yet that wasn't all Red had learned. It turned out that while they shared the same spoken language, written language was a whole different story. The words were written in unfamiliar characters. That would prove to be a problem when he would eventually have to go to a library for more information on magic.

The boy had to know all he could, or he might just end up unprepared and beaten. Given his past accomplishments, it was doubtful. Yet Red didn't get that far on maybes. It was clear that they had many different types of magic, yet just HOW many? That was the question.

"Hey, kid." Came an teenaged voice from behind Red. Red slowly turned, keeping his face stoned and a hand near his belt. Yet it seems like the older boy noticed.

The teen was an entire foot taller than Red, with orange hair in a wild manner and seemed to become cat ears at the top. He wore a black tuxedo, with a red tie that hung from his neck. He wore a pair of sunglasses, that slightly glinted in the sunlight.

All-in-all, Red couldn't exactly tell what to think of the older teen. He gave off both a charming yet playboy attitude, while giving off a… weird vibe. Red couldn't quite place what he was feeling, yet it was unnatural, that much was for sure.

The feeling made Red's fingers twitch two the Pokeballs on his belt, only for the man to bring his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Woah, woah kid! Slow your roll a bit." The orange haired 'teen' said as he slowly walked up to Red. All that accomplished was Red taking another step back as he fully grabbed Blastoise's Pokeball.

"Okay, I see we won't get anywhere at this rate." The man said as he backed off Red. Yet the Pokemon Master didn't remove his hand from the ball on his belt. His instincts telling him that this person was powerful, and dangerous.

"So, got a name kid?" The man asked as he gazed at each ball around the kids belt, trying to figure out what they were. Yet they didn't look like any magical item he's seen before.

"..." Red decided to keep quiet, this man was obviously wanting answers of some kind, yet for what?

"Not a talker, eh? I can respect that." With that, the man turned his back to red, while still keeping eye contact.

"We need to talk, outworlder." That one word set-off all of Red's warning signals. This guy knew that Red wasn't from Earthland?

"Follow me. I'll take us somewhere more private for our future discussion." It was more like an order than a request, yet Red couldn't do anything to refuse at this point. The boy wanted answers just as bad.

"Hn." Red said as both he, and the teen started to walk away from the crowd. Where the man had in mind, Red didn't know. Just that he was finally going to get some answers.

… **..Hargeon Motel…..**

"Please, have a seat." The orange haired teen said as he closed the door behind them.

"..." Red had remained quiet the whole way, only giving nods and shakes of the head. It irritated the orange haired guy a bit, so that was fun.

He had an idea that this going to be a long conversation, so Red took to setting on the stool off to the side. Comfy.

"Okay then," The teen said as he sat on the recliner not to far away. "Let's get right down to it."

"Hm?" Red rose a brow, wondering just what the cat eared man wanted.

"My name is Leo the Lion. But my friends call me Loke." The now identified Leo said while extending his arm in greeting.

"Red." Was all he said while also taking the hand. WIth a shack on boths part, Leo gave a grin in slight satisfaction.

"So thats your name. To think I was going to give you that as a nickname anyway." Red didn't seem to react at the friendly jab, which annoyed Leo a bit. But the Lion had decided to drop the conversation, in favor of the real reason the boy was brought here.

"You're from another world entirely." It was blunt, and to the point. Just like Red wanted.

"Yes." Red at first didn't really want to admit it, but how else did you explain it?

"Are you here of your own violation?" He got a shack of the head in response, letting him know that it wasn't intentional.

"Do you know why, or how you're here?"

"I have a few theories." The first actual sentence he's said to Leo.

"And they are?"

"Private." Red had learned from his time fighting against Team Rocket, never trust sensitive info with people you don't trust.

"I see." Pushing his sunglasses up, Leo leaned back into his seat. Already having a headache from dealing with the mute kid.

"Well, ask away kid. I know you must be curious about all this." Loke had most the information his boss, The Spirit King, had wanted from the kid, and the rest wasn't going to come out of his mouth anytime soon.

"How did you know i'm not from here?" No one else knew, so it made no sense that this man would know. Unless more of that magic stuff was responsible.

"Well, i'm not exactly human. And while I won't explain it all now, all of my kind felt the hole that ripped right through Earthland. It wasn't that hard for me to find you. You're practically soaked in the same energy as the rip."

"So, do you know a way for me to go back through this… rip?" Red's eyes filled with a little hope at the prospect, which sadly died with Loke's next words.

"No." Red's world shattered at that.

"The hole was gone, almost as fast as it showed. We don't even know where it came from. Which is the most important part." The Lion explained while looking sympathetic at Red.

"Darn." Red would need to take his frustration out on something later. Right now, he had one more question.

"What now?" Loke looked at the kid in confusion, before realization sat in.

The kid was alone now. Shit.

"Well, I can't exactly say for sure. You're considered an under aged around here, so you can't just wander around on your own. And even then, there are a lot of bad people out there."

"I can take care of myself just fine." Red replied , his face returning to it's stone expression.

"I can tell. But, if I may give you a suggestion…"

"What is it?" Red didn't know what the orange haired teen had in store, but he would need help adjusting to this new world. Until he finds his way back.

"In this world, there are groups of people that come together and form Guilds. These usually belong to a single city, and have an HQ located in their city. The people that gather at these guild are usually-"

"Wizards. People that can use the magic in the air to do unbelievable feats. I've met a few." While Loke was annoyed at being cut-off, he was impressed with the kids knowledge. The rip only happened yesterday in the afternoon. Which means this kid had a little over 24 hours to gain all this information.

"Yes, them. In these Guilds, they gain request. These quest present a job to those in the Guild. Usually for the Wizard themselves to choose which job they go on." Red nodded, getting the jist of the quest system in Guilds.

"All that aside, Guild are also places for people that have none. There, Guildmates slowly become friends, then family." Leo knew from personal experience. There wasn't a single person in his own Guild, that he wouldn't lay down his own life to save.

"So, you want me to join one of these Guilds?" The boy asked with skepticism.

"Not just any Guild, the best Guild. I want you to join Fairy tail."

… **..Three Days Later…..**

"So, we're back here. Hows that for full circle Charizard." The boy asked the Dragon underneath him.

After his little chat with Leo, Red decided to give the Guild thing a try. The weird thing was, they were going back to the city that was near them when they first arrived in the world. Magnolia from what Leo said.

"Char!" The Pokemon replied as it lowered to the ground, it's wing letting them glide to the ground.

"Yeah. I hope we don't run into them to." The last thing the Pokemon Master needed, was another fight with those weird people. Sure, his Pokemon had healed since then, but the boy wasn't looking forward to another confrontation with them.

Especially the woman that could control swords. Red and Pidgeotto were lucky to have got away when they did, or she could have done some major damage.

"Okay, this looks like a good place to land." Red commanded as he pointed to a familiar clearing. Hearing the trainers orders, Charizard flew in low and slow, so that he could come to a stop.

Coming to a stop, the two landed with a resounding 'thud' and some dirt picking up. Charizard gave a small huff, at having to fly so far. Flying Red somewhere was usually Pidgeotto job.

"Good job big guy. Rest for a bit, it won't be long now." Bringing up the Pokeball, Red recalled Charizard back into the ball.

With a sigh, Red looked to the city. Already moving in it's direction.

"Hey kid!" Or he was... Now what? Red turned to the feminine voice.

"Hm?" Looking over his shoulder, Red saw probably the strangest group of people since Team Rocket.

A group of three, in the middle is a blue haired petite girl wearing a simple orange dress, with matching orange sleeve.

To her right is a man with black hair that seems to sprout like a plant. He wears a white shirt, with brown pants. On his chest are two yellow belt with pouches all over.

The man to her left, has orange spiky hair, with a brown fur coat over a purple button up. He has brown dress pants, and a pair of sneakers.

Weird group.

"Uh… yeah?" Red asked with hesitance. Not sure why they would have…. Oh no.

"Sorry to ask, but was that a Dragon just now?" Arceus dammit.

The female then began to stare at Red's Pokeball that held his Charizard. Looking at it with a kind of… twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry, but he wasn't a Dragon." Maybe they would go away-

"Are you sure? It looked just like how I imagined a Dragon to look like. Only much smaller." She said as her friend nodded in agreement.

"Not a Dragon." Not wanting to get caught up in conversation, Red turned to go the other way.

Only for the trio to cut him off. Oh, come on.

"Can we see him? Please!?" She practically begged, making Red consider actually showing him to them. Nah.

"Sorry, he's sleeping now." The girl looked slightly disappointed, yet perked up in a second.

"I'm Levy! This is Droy, and Jet." The blue haired girl said while pointing to her friends.

"What's your name?" Asked Droy as he walked up.

Red considered not answering, but decided against it.

"Red." The boy said while tipping his hat to them. Scanning them with his red eyes.

"So, what's those red and white balls on your belt, and how did it suck up that Dragon?" She asked while looking at the devices on his belt. Her bookworm coming out at the unknown.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Red tried as he walked around them. Yet the persistent bluenette got in his way once more.

"Where ya goin'?" Levy asked, trying to keep her eyes away from the Pokeballs. Yet failing miserably.

"To the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." What could be the harm in telling her? Wasn't like she had any connection to the Wizard Guild.

"Hey! We're a wizard team there!"

 _Me and my big mouth._ Red berated himself, clearly not liking where this was going.

"We were on our way there anyway! We'll take you there!" The two behind her sighed as she took the boy's arm.

"Oh, um… that's not necessary miss." He tried, only for the older teen to start dragging him in the direction of the Guild.

"Sorry, kid. But you got her in 'Levy Mode' as we call it." Said Jet as he walked behind them. Content with letting Levy do what she wanted.

"What's 'Levy Mode'?" Something told Red that he wouldn't like the answer. Trying to wiggle his arm out of the abnormal grip of the girl, the boy almost gave up.

"It's when she's interested in something SOOO much that she can't take no for an answer." This was bad, Red didn't want to be stuck with these people any longer. Guess he had no choice…

Grabbing the Pokeball off his belt, Red threw it up into the sky. While they watched, no one would have guessed that a lightning bolt would have shot out of it. Making a loud, BOOM as it hit the ground.

The lightning having made Levy let go of Red, who now had enough time to distance himself.

"Pikachu." The boy said as the image of both the Pokeball, and a small animal started to fall from the sky. More lightning coming off the small animal, getting crazier and more sporadic as it got closer.

"Pika!" Landing on Red shoulder, Pikachu gave a smirk as it did a little dance. Enjoying it's first time out in FOREVER!

"What is that!?" The blue head said with new found curiosity. Yet she didn't get far, as red pointed in front of himself.

"Iron Tail on the ground." And with little to no hesitation, the Pikachu used the Tail of iron to smash the ground, creating both a crater and smoke screen.

"Let's go." Red said as he was hidden in the smoke.

"PIKA!" And in a zap of lightning, the dust, smoke, boy, and creature were nowhere to be seen.

… **..END…..**

 **PIKA PI! PI CHU!**

… **..Oh, don't give me that look! You knew I was going to put Pikachu in this! I had to! That aside, This chapter was meant to set up Red having a reason to go to and join Fairy Tail. Does it feel rushed? I feel like I rushed it too much.**

 **And I don't think I added enough to this chapter. Next chapter will defiantly be MUCH larger.**

 **The conversation with Leo? Well I believed that Celestial Spirits would have known SOMETHING about it. And some may bring up that they didn't know about the Animas. And to that, I will make up some BS that ties it all together and make sense of it all sooner or later during the whole Edolas arc. And to you few that would complain about going that route, there will be plenty of thought put into it.**

 **Red's team so far. Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, and Pikachu. 2 left, which of the original Pokemon will it be? You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **JTD3 Signing OUT!**


	5. So, so, so SORRY!

**I am SO, SO, SO, SORRY!**

 **As you guys may, or may not have read from the summary, I have put these three stories under Hiatus until I get my drive back for them.**

 **1: The Legend of Red.**

 **2: Night Raid's Iron Dragon.**

 **3: Titans of New Part 1: Spider.**

 **Reason for this is… well I have lost my drive for these stories. NOTE! I will NOT discontinue them! But I am taking a small break from them. I will be focussing on ONE-SHOTS and GEKI: Kekkie until I can continue to type those stories without them becoming… robotic in a sense.**

 **The last chapter of Legend of Red showed me that. It was… unnatural, the way I wrote it. I'll delete that chapter and replace it with a new and better one as soon as I can. Which may not be for a while.**

 **And I'm some-what afraid that Titans of New and Night Raid's Iron Dragon would be the exact same. Which in some ways, Night Raid's Iron Dragon is already like that. Which is why I'm considering making a rewrite. While I am sure that when the break is over that the stories quality will go up a bit, I want to go back and redo some things that I believed were… eh, at best. Like when he just showed off his Dragon Slayer abilities to Najenda and the rest. That felt… unnatural. Which I didn't see until AFTER I uploaded it.**

 **Some of you may be asking, why Titans of New? And to that, I'm not COMPLETELY taking a break from that one. I'm actually going to go back, and fix small things that made the story unreadable for some. So during the Hiatus, I've decided to fix most of those small problems, and touch up on grammatical errors. Also, this will give me a chance to see where I want to really go with the story. It won't just be a rehash with Ben, Peter, and Danny along. They'll each be important in their own way. Yet, I know realize the problem with those three in that world.**

 **Too many jokers. Sure, both Danny and Ben aren't as smart assy as Peter, but they are also pranksters. And with Beast Boy and Cyborg their too, well… it's a weird situation. Each of the actually Teen Titans had distinct personas, but these guys… don't. Look, i'm not calling Danny, Ben, and Peter the same, but they have similar personalities.**

 **But they each have a distinct difference than the others too. Danny is much more like an actual teenager, Ben is more laid back than the others, and Peter is probably the most different. Peter has taken his responsibility as Spider-Man to a level that Ben and Danny never really reached. Not to mention, he's also very smart.**

 **Back to Night Raid's Iron Dragon, the plot was suppose to be a bit different. With Gajeel entering just as Sheele would have died. But I decided to go to the beginning. As for the rewrite, I don't know if I'm doing it just YET, but I will let you guys know as soon as I do.**

 **And I'm very sorry for this. I just don't have the same 'drive' for these stories that I did. So I'll wait until I get it back. Until then, enjoy what other content I put out there. Like my kick ass GEKI: Kekkie story! (That's how you do a plug!)**

 **Well guys, that's all I really needed to say. And for the last time, I'm sorry for this. But do not worry! They will return, and with a VENGEANCE!**


End file.
